1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, and a microprocessor, a processor, a system, a data storage system, and a memory system including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices become smaller and more diverse with high performance and low power consumption, semiconductor devices capable of storing data in these small and diverse electronic devices (e.g., computers and portable communication devices) have been developed. Among the semiconductor devices for storing data are storage devices to switch between different resistance levels, such as a Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM) device, a Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM) device, a Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM) device, a Magneto-resistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) device, an e-fuse and the like.